Luke Triton and the Great Farewell
by ThinkingCAPSLOCK
Summary: Professor Layton and Luke come to terms with Luke's impending departure.
1. Chapter 1

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell**

The era of adventure was finally coming to a close.

Luke Triton was moving.

He kicked his small legs sadly, clutching the edge of the metal trolley seat tightly. The professor sat next to him, watching the other passengers with slight interest. The professor was always watching, ever vigilant. There were puzzles everywhere, he had taught Luke. There were puzzles hidden in plain sight all around him—he only had to _look._

Luke grit his teeth. A true gentleman doesn't cry. The professor had taught him that, too. He hunched in his seat, pulling his hat low over his eyes.

"Something troubling you?" A hand on his shoulders—the professor's hand.

"Nothing," Luke choked.

The professor regarded him with light concern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Luke said, regaining control of his voice. "I'm fine, professor. Really."

Layton frowned. "Are you sure, my boy? You seem rather upset." The professor tipped the boy's hat up with the back of his hand.

"Just…just a little down, professor." He quickly looked out the window, hoping the professor wouldn't see his face.

"Ah. I have a feeling I know what this is about." The professor leaned back and watched the scenery whiz past. "Feeling a little trepidation at the thought of moving to a new place? I know it'll be scary meeting all those new people, but you've never had that trouble before."

"_No,_" Luke thought. "_I'm upset because it means leaving __**you**__._" He turned back and rested his head on the professor's arm.

"You and your father will have fun," Layton promised. "Think of it as a new adventure."

"Doesn't…doesn't it mean anything to you?" Luke burst suddenly. "Does it not make a difference to you?"

"What? What do you mean, my boy?"

"I have to move and you don't even care!"

"You wound me," Layton said gravely. "I care very much. I'm losing my number one apprentice, you know."

"You say that, but do you mean it?" Luke snapped. "Was I even a help to you all those times? Was I dragging you down? Is that why you're letting me…letting me…" He trailed off, voice broken by sobs.

Layton wrapped his arm around the child in a rare show of intimate affection. "You were a great help to me. I would never have gotten through had it not been for you."

"That's a lie."

"It is not. You keep an old man's life interesting, Luke. I would have died of boredom long ago."

"That's stupid. People can't die of boredom."

"Of course they can. You've made these years so much fun…I hate to think of what life would have been like if you weren't around."

"You would've been fine."

The professor shook his head. "You know, after Claire died…I thought I would never be fine again. I was wrong. When I first met you, I knew you would be the one to pull me from the depression her abrupt departure had left me in. You were such a smart child, figuring out things so quickly, taking in everything I taught you… Quite a few times, you surprised me by parroting back a few things I hadn't even known you had heard. After that, I made sure to be careful what I talked about around you—I didn't want you to pick up anything your parents wouldn't approve of." He chuckled.

"Was it…was it really that sad?" Luke asked.

He smiled sadly. "Yes. I was very sad, Luke. But you helped me in ways I can't even put into words." He patted the boy on the head. "So, you see, I regret this as much as you do…perhaps even more."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to be brave for you, Luke. I thought if I was brave for you, you wouldn't worry…. Adults aren't always as brave as they want you to think."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Finally, Luke spoke up. "I don't want to leave, professor."

"I don't want you to leave, either."

"Maybe—maybe if you talk to my dad, he'll—"

"I can't do that, Luke." He shook his head. "I can't overstep my boundaries."

"Why?"

"The world is full of complicated rules, my boy. Were that it was so simple…"

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't be losing me. As long as we're alive, we'll never lose each other." He sighed. "This is how the situation differs from Claire. I can never see her again. But I _can_ see you again, and it gives me hope."

"We'll…we'll always be friends, won't we, professor?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, Luke. Distance can't hurt a bond like the one we share."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Make…make sure to write to me a lot, okay? And…and call sometimes. And visit me."

"Of course. I will write every day." He smiled. "You must also make sure that when you get a little bit older, you come visit me, as well."

"I will, professor!"

"We're here." The professor stood, offering his hand to the boy. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

Luke took the professor's hand nervously. "Y-yes, professor."

"You must be brave, Luke," Layton said. "As must I."

"Yes."

With that, they stepped out of the bus and into their new era.

Layton sighed, readying himself for a new year of classes. Every year was a fresh start, a new beginning. A time to prove to himself and everyone else that he was the gentleman he truly was.

The professor pushed the doors open, proceeding to his desk. He wrote his name clearly on the blackboard, as he had done every year since he had started teaching. "Alright. Now, before we begin, I think we should have everyone introduce themselves. Does everyone agree?"

There was an apathetic murmur of consent.

"Okay. I'll start—I am Hershel Layton, your professor of archaeology for the year. I hope we have a good year together. Now, who's next? Ah, you in, the…in the blue…cap…" The professor trailed off, staring at the front row of his classroom.

"Luke Triton, sir," replied the youth with a flashing smile. "Let's have a good year, professor."

It was the start of a new era of adventure…


	2. Chapter 2

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Part 2-**

It seemed like an eternity until class ended. Layton kept glancing at the clock and losing his place in his lecture. He had never _felt_ so flustered before. It didn't help that Luke was smiling slyly at him the entire time, either. More than once he dropped his chalk, nervous under the constant pressure. At last, he dismissed his students and moved to begin erasing the blackboard.

"Do you want some help, professor?"

Layton jumped. "N-no, I'm—"

"Really." Luke leaned back on the desk, crossing his arms. "All this time, and all you can say is _no_?"

The professor turned around, speechless. He struggled to find the right words. "L-Luke…"

Luke smiled. "You didn't visit me."

"That's because I—"

"You stopped writing me after a while, too."

"But I—"

"I thought I had lost my best friend, professor." Luke frowned. "I would ask you if you knew how that felt, but I'm sure you went through a similar experience with Claire…"

"Listen to me!" Layton snapped. "I…I stopped writing because your father told me to."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

"He thought…he thought if I kept mailing you, you wouldn't make any new friends. I stopped for a while, but by the time he allowed me to begin again…it seemed like so much time had passed. I didn't know if you even wanted to hear from me at that point. I was so worried that I had wounded you, I couldn't bring myself to—"

"Well, you were right." The boy frowned slightly. "I was very hurt."

"And for that I _sincerely_ apologize," Layton said.

"Why did you never visit?"

"For the same reason. Your father vehemently opposed my return." The professor shook his head sadly. "I really _do_ apologize, Luke. I wanted to see you, too. I was beginning to think we'd never meet again."

"I thought that many times, professor." Luke picked up a stray fossil on the professor's desk and began turning it in his fingers. "So I applied to Grossenheller."

"I...I'm flattered that you wanted to see me, as I have wanted to see you—but isn't choosing your entire future based on that a little reckless?"

"Oh? You think I applied to Grossenheller just because of you?" Luke asked. "That was true, I admit. But you forget, professor. I learn quickly. All those lectures I attended as a child soaked in. This has become my area of expertise, as well. I decided to major in archaeology because I like it—not because you teach it."

"I—I'm glad, my boy," Layton replied hesitantly. He felt awkward after all of these years apart. He hardly recognized the youth before him, much less the type of person he seemed to have become.

"Heh." Luke placed the fossil back on the desk. "I can hear your thoughts, professor."

"W-what?"

"You think I've changed."

"N-no, I—"

"You would be right."

They stood in silence for several minutes. Luke smirked at the professor slightly, finding amusement in Layton's flustered suffering. "Luke…"

"Apologies won't work, professor. I'm a different man now."

"I know, Luke. That doesn't mean we can't still be friends. Come, have a cup of tea in my office. I think we need a good, long conversation."

"I agree completely, professor. I agree _completely_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Part 3-**

"P-please, sit down," the professor offered, motioning to the ancient couch in his office. Luke accepted politely, smiling as he watched the professor frantically brew some tea.

"You haven't asked how I've been, professor."

"Right you are, my boy! How have the years treated you?"

Luke smirked. "As well as could have been expected."

"What do you mean?" The professor sat across from his student, sliding a teacup across the coffee table.

"How about you, professor? How have you been?"

"Lonely, mostly. I'm afraid Flora never really shared the same interests we did."

Luke stared at his tea. "Is that all?"

"All?" Layton repeated. "What do you—"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Luke sipped the hot beverage. "Mm. Do I detect cinderhorse?"

"Ah, yes, I did put some—"

"Very good."

Unsure of what to say now, the professor merely drank his tea. "How is your father?"

"Dead."

Layton choked. "W-what? When did this—"

"Quite recently, actually."

"I'm so sorry, my boy, I had no—"

"It's fine," Luke replied absently.

"It's…that's not fine, Luke. You must be heartbroken."

Luke shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. With the inheritance, I certainly have enough money to support myself through university."

"Luke…" the professor began.

"I said it was fine, didn't I?" Luke blew steam away from the tea.

"He was your father, Luke. It can't be 'fine'."

Luke chuckled. "After my mother died, he never really recovered, you know."

"R-really?" the professor asked awkwardly.

"No…that's why I spent most of my time with you, professor. That changed when I moved, of course. Everything changed. I was forced to spend a lot more time with the man."

"I'm sure you two managed to bon—"

"No." Luke's eyes narrowed. "Never."

"Even so, after you got past the initial difficulty, it must have been at _least_ tolerable."

"It probably would have been, had we done so. Unfortunately, he was a rather volatile man. It wasn't easy to reason with him."

"Yes, I do remember your father." Layton sighed. "He was hard to deal with on his off days, but for the most part he was rather the gentleman."

"Every day was an off day, professor. You just didn't see it." Luke downed the rest of his cup. "May I have more? I've missed the taste."

"Of course." Layton hurried to fetch the kettle. Why had the boy never mentioned this before? Why was he telling him _now_? "Luke…"

"Don't pity me, professor. Others have had worse."

"I would never pity you, Luke."

"Then what is the expression you're showing me now? It certainly looks like pity from this side of the table. Ah, thank you." Luke took the fresh cup, stirring it gently with a small spoon.

"Luke, I honestly had no idea this was happening. You have to believe me."

"I never said I didn't believe you. It is quite believable."

"Then…when you asked to stay with me all those years ago…"

"Yes, that was a last desperate bid for freedom. It was unfortunate that it didn't turn out, but I can't blame you."

"Blame me, Luke. I should have known."

"I'm afraid I'll have to deny you that," Luke replied. "You kept me going, you know. Whenever I thought it was the end, I would just remember the adventures we shared. I understood then what you meant when you told me about Claire."

"I would never have wished such a fate upon you."

"I know. Forgive me. I am still rather bitter over the whole ordeal."

"We'll make up for lost time, Luke."

"Impossible," Luke said. "Implausible."

"Why?"

"You can't disrupt the flow of time, professor. I thought our little adventure with Stahngan."

"We can go back to how it was."

"I don't want to."

"I…I see." The professor frowned slightly. "I'm sorry that I—"

"I don't want to go back to how it was. This is a new time. We must make _new_ memories." Luke shook his head.

"Then…will you be my number one apprentice again?"

"I always have been, professor," Luke said with a slight smile. "Not everything has changed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Part 4-**

Layton had finalized the papers at last. Luke was transferring out of residence and coming to stay with the professor like he once had, years ago.

The professor stared up at the blue walls. Luke had come over so often back then that he had begun referring to the room as Luke's. It wasn't the guest room; it was Luke's room. It was where Luke lived. So…it was only natural that upon his return, Luke would live there again.

That's what the professor decided, anyway. He nervously arranged and rearranged furniture, hoping it would be acceptable.

Flora entered the room, watching the professor nervously hurry from one corner of the room to the other. "Professor?"

"Y-yes, Flora?"

"How…how is Luke?" she asked hesitantly. "Is he…is he the same as I remember him? Has he grown much?"

"He is…rather different now, Flora," the professor replied. "Don't be too startled. I believe that—" Layton was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. "That must be him."

"Hello, professor," Luke said with a tip of his hat as the professor invited him in.

"Good afternoon, Luke," Layton replied.

"Ah, Flora. How you've grown." Luke took Flora's hand in hers and kissed it politely. "It's been years."

Flora blushed profusely. "Y-yes. H-hello, Luke. You've grown, too." Luke straightened up.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here, professor," Luke said. "I hope this was not motivated by guilt…."

"Not at all," Layton replied quickly. "I just thought it would be silly for you to waste money on residence when you could just live here and commute with me."

"You're very kind."

"I'm sure you remember your own room…"

"How could I forget?" Luke said as he carried his bags up the staircase. "I have fond memories of this place." He deposited the burden on the bed and sat down, chuckling. "There's so much blue."

"If you don't like it, we could repaint," Layton suggested.

"No." Luke shook his head. "I like it like this."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you. I'm rather fatigued from all the recent moving. Would it be alright if I rested a while?"

"Yes, of course. Please, take all the time you need." Layton tipped his hat and motioned for Flora to exit before him. "I'm sure it's been a long journey for you."

Luke smirked as the professor shut the door. "You have no idea, professor."

The professor knocked on the door gently. "Luke? Are you awake?"

"Come in, professor."

Layton entered. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Luke returned his attention to the textbook in his lap.

"Do you have a test coming up?" The professor sat on the edge of the bed, indicating the textbook.

"No," Luke replied. "Just studying."

"You're every professor's dream."

"Really?" Luke raised his eyebrows slightly. "I suppose others mustn't have the same work ethic. I do this every day."

"Do you want to go out for dinner? We could go to the restaurant we all used to visit together."

"That place is still open?" Luke asked. "I was sure they had closed."

"No, they've got quite the business going now. Would you like to go?"

"I'm okay. You can take Flora if you're hungry."  
"What would you do?"

"Study."

"All work and no play makes Luke a dull boy, you know."

Luke turned the page. "I'm okay with being dull."

"Are you sure? You seem a bit…strange. Are you feeling ill?" Layton reached over and brushed Luke's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Don't touch me!" Luke snapped, swatting the professor's hand away. "I—I'm sorry."

"Luke…"

"Don't look at me like that!" Luke grit his teeth. "Don't pity me."

"I don't pity you, Luke. I just want you to be happy. I thought we could have fun."

"No, I have to study," Luke replied. "I have to be perfect."

"Perfect?" Layton replied, surprised.

"Don't look at me like that!" Luke covered his face with his arms. "Don't—"

"Luke, it's okay." Layton put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's me." He could feel Luke trembling under his palm. "I'm here. You don't have to be alone anymore."

"Professor…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Part 4-**

Gradually, both Luke and Layton grew used to living together. It had been a rocky start, of course, but they managed to overcome their difficulties. Finally, it was beginning to feel like an earlier time. The professor found he had a new spring in his step, feeling more youthful than he had for years.

"Professor! Luke!" Flora called after they had finished lunch one afternoon. "Luke! Professor!"

"Enjoy your outing?" Layton asked, standing as she entered the kitchen. He tipped his hat politely. "Care for a sandwich? Luke seems to have become quite the expert in—"

"Professor!" Flora exclaimed breathlessly. "I won!"

"Won?" Layton repeated. "You won what?"

"The raffle!" she replied, beaming. "I won the raffle! I got the grand prize!"

"Congratulations," the professor replied, clapping her on the shoulder. "No one could have deserved it more."

"Yes," Luke said, rising. "Congratulations, Flora." He offered her a slight smile, which she blushed and turned away from. "What did you win?"

"I, er, I won some tickets to a resort. I thought we could go there for the winter break, if you two aren't busy…"

"That sounds wonderful!" the professor said. "But are you quite sure you want to waste the prize on us? Haven't you got a beau you'd rather spend the time with…?"

"P-professor! Honestly!" she exclaimed, face darkening from pink to red. "D-don't joke about that!" She pointedly shoved a ticket at each man.

"I wasn't joking," the professor replied, surprised. "But if you're sure, it sounds like a great plan." He took the offered slip and examined it. "Ah! I know where this is. It has lovely scenery."

"T-then, if you aren't busy, can we go this weekend?"

"Are you finished your studies?"

Flora fidgeted. "Erm…"

"That's no good, Flora. You should finish your work before you play." Layton frowned. "What about you, Luke?"

This seemed to rouse Luke from his thoughts. "Hm? Oh, I finished them ages ago."

"Well, as long as you finish, Flora, it should be fine," the professor said. "Luke, perhaps you could help her?"

"Sure…" Luke replied absentmindedly, eyes glazed over in distant thought.

"Luke?" Flora said, touching his arm. Luke jumped, startled. He adjusted his hat.

"S-sorry. I wasn't paying attention. You need help studying? Just give me your lecture notes and I can show you what to do."

"Lecture notes…" Flora said as they exited the kitchen. "About those…"

"What? You don't have any?"

The professor finished the last of his tea, contemplating what had just happened. Luke had slowly been reverting back to his old self, though perhaps as a slightly more anxiety-prone incarnation. He would often catch the boy staring off into space, a serious look playing across his features. Though the professor was curious, he could never bring himself to ask what Luke was thinking about. He didn't want to overstep the sort of invisible boundary they had set for themselves after that first day.

[Insert asterisk indication of passed time here]

"This is amazing," Flora breathed, staring up at the wooden cabin before them. Puffs of mist hovered in the air around the group as they shivered their way into their room.

"It certainly is cold," Luke remarked, blowing on his hands. "Is that why they were giving the trip out as a raffle prize?"

"Resorts are more fun in the winter!" Flora replied, running to the window the moment they closed the heavy door. "Just look at all the snow—it's glorious!"

Luke glanced outside. "It _is_ rather impressive."

"Now, Luke," the professor said. "People go on vacations for the company and the relaxation. A little bit of cold can't hurt a gentleman's spirit."

"Ah, my apologies. I wasn't complaining. I was just shocked at the early season change."

"'Everyone always talks about the weather, but no one ever does anything about it'," Flora quipped.

"Well said, Flora. I can see Luke's study session held some use for you," the professor said approvingly.

"Yes, professor! He's a wonderful teacher," Flora agreed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had my job in a few years." The professor chuckled.

"Oh! Professor, look!" Flora suddenly spotted a brochure on the coffee table. "It says they have hot baths. I've never been to one of those—do you mind if we go?"

Layton read over the description. "It sounds delightful. I've never been on a rooftop spring. Now, Luke. Would you like to join Flora and me to the baths?"

"No, thank you. I have a last bit of reading to catch up—" Luke began.

"Come on, Luke. You need a bit of rest, I think. It'd be good for you," Layton said, concerned.

"It's really fine, professor."

"Come now, my boy, how can you not want to enjoy a hot bath surrounded by such a picturesque village?"

"It's even _on the roof_, Luke!" Flora added. "Isn't that amazing?"

"I—I'll—" Luke tried to protest, but knew he had been defeated. "As you say, professor, Flora. I suppose I should take a break."

"Good. Shall we proceed, then? I'm afraid our trek here made me a bit chilly." The professor shook the snow from his shoulders, then turned back to the door.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait!" Flora skipped after him, leaving Luke to follow unwillingly behind.

"This will certainly be an adventure," Luke said at length. "Make sure you don't fall, Flora."


	6. Chapter 6

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Part 5-**

Luke had never liked taking his clothes off around people.

Well, that wasn't totally irrational, or even uncommon. People feel the most vulnerable when the security thin layers of cloth provide suddenly vanishes, exposing weak flesh.

Luke shook his head. It wasn't that bad. He was paranoid. Or was he? What did other people look like? Should he hang back? Maybe he could lose the professor in the changing area, then—

"Luke, you're looking rather pale. Are you quite alright?" The professor tipped his hat up. "It wouldn't do for you to get sick on our vacation."

"I'm fine, professor," Luke replied, flashing an empty smile. He fingered the hem of his blazer anxiously. "Why don't you go first? I'm sure Flora will be nervous alone with so many strangers."

Layton tapped his nose. "So you're trying to lose me, then."

Luke recoiled, surprised at the professor's insight. He then scolded himself; he should have _known_. The professor was a master of observation, of course. "Not at all," he replied nonchalantly. "I just thought that it would be best for Flora. She is rather timid, and with her looks—"

"Flora is nowhere near as delicate as you seem to think," the professor said. "She's actually quite brave. You should have seen the things she made me do when you left…"

"I see. Well, gentleman should go fir—"

"Go, Luke." The professor gently pushed Luke forward with his palm so that he stumbled forward. Luke flinched, defeated. He sighed as he pushed back the curtain to the changing room.

_Well_, Luke thought, reasoning, _he would probably see eventually_. With that, he pulled off his clothes and on his swimming trunks.

When Luke stepped back out, he was relieved to find that the professor had disappeared. Perhaps _now_ he could leave now, and not be caught. The thought had barely crossed his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Luke…"

"It's nothing." Luke shook the hand off lightly. "I got into a few fights at the new school after I moved."

"Luke, this is _not_ 'nothing'."

"I assure you that it is, professor."

"These marks are fresh. Don't lie to me."

Luke shrugged. "Accidents happen."

"Are you going to tell me that you fell down the stairs, too?"

"It wasn't the stairs, exactly. I did fall off the bus when I was moving into residence, though. The luggage was rather…_unwieldy_."

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Layton's mouth tightened into a horizontal slash on his face. "I thought we were friends."

"I have told you everything," Luke replied.

Layton regarded Luke for several moments, frustrated. At last, he turned. "Come. A good, long soak would do us both good. And remember, a true gentleman never leaves a lady waiting."

"Yes." Luke followed the professor to the open air pool. The hot springs were surprisingly empty, though he supposed it was a rather unusual weekend for a vacation. Was this why they had passed so few people in the changing rooms?

"Professor, Luke, over here!" Flora called, waving from one of the walls of the spring. "You two took forever to change, so I got in because it was col—Luke!"

"Hm?" Luke slid into the water, moving to sit beside her.

"What happened to you? Those bruises…"

"I tripped off a bus when I was moving." Luke waved his hand dismissively.

"But…those other marks... Certainly, you couldn't have—"

"Young boys get into fights sometimes. These are the marks of the victories and losses suffered in those wars."

"Are you sure?"

"What are you asking?" he laughed. "Of _course_ I'm sure. You worry too much." He leaned back, looking at the sky. "It appears we really did take a while. The stars are out so soon…"

"Night falls early in the winter," the professor remarked.

"This feels amazing," Flora said. "I'm really glad I won this trip. Wasn't it lucky?"

"There is no luck in this world, Flora," Luke said. "Only coincidence."

"A lucky coincidence," the professor mediated. "A true gentleman takes time to appreciate the miracles of nature once and a while."

"Quite so," Flora giggled. Luke said nothing, choosing to stare up at the stars instead. He wondered what life would have been like if he had stayed with these two…the two he considered his _real_ family. Would he be the same man? Would they have had more adventures, like the ones in his memories?

"Luke?" The professor's voice brought him back to reality. _What ifs_ didn't matter. He was here now, with the people he treasured most in the world. He couldn't change the past, but he could certainly manipulate the future.

"Yes?" Luke turned his gaze back to the man beside him.

It was obvious that the professor hadn't thought of something to actually _say_ to him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," Luke said. "Definitely. I've never had this experience before. It is quite…cosy, I suppose." The water _was_ comfortable. It undid the knots in his shoulders and back, and yet…he still felt a weight in the pit of his stomach.

"Luke?"

"Yes, professor?"

"…welcome back, my boy."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Part 6-**

"That was wonderful!" Flora sighed dreamily as they made their way back to the cabin. "I wish we had something like that back home."

"Indeed," the professor chuckled. He rubbed his hands together, trying desperately to wring some warmth from them. "Ah, Luke, my boy, I believe you have the key?"

"Yes, professor." Luke slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew the key, then unlocked the door.

"Ah…what say we build ourselves a fire?" Layton pulled off his shoes and went to the fireplace. "It seems they keep the woodpile stocked for guests—how clever!"

"I think I'm going to go to bed, professor. It's been a long day," Flora said.

"Oh? You don't want to enjoy the rest of the evening with us?"

"Sorry, professor. I'm pretty tired." Flora shook her head.

"Well, I won't push you too hard. Rest up for tomorrow and we'll be sure to leave some adventure for you."

"You'd better," Flora threatened. "Don't go running off into the night without me! You hear me, professor? Luke?"

"Yes, yes." The professor tossed some logs into the fireplace, strategically placing kindling around it. "Building fires reminds me of a puzzle…"

"The one with the candles?" Luke asked, picking up a box of complementary matches from the coffee table.

"Oh? Well, not a specific puzzle this time, actually." Layton crammed balls of crushed newspaper between blocks of wood. "Though, I suppose the candle puzzle would work. No, building it is enough of a puzzle in itself. If you make a mistake, you end up with a terribly smoky house…"

"Rather than losing picarats?"

"I could do with a few hint coins about now. Something seems off about this arrangement, don't you think?" The professor leaned back, frowning at his work.

"Allow me." Luke traded places with his mentor, changing the layout. "This should keep the smoke from leaving the grate."

"Well done, my boy," Layton said approvingly. Luke lit a match, carefully lighting the kindling.

_WHOOSH!_

Luke threw himself back in surprise as the fire sprang into life before him, effectively smashing his hand against the iron grating. He winced, snarling several ungentlemanly words at the fireplace before calming down.

"Dear boy, are you alright?" Layton adjusted his stovepipe hat, for it had fallen over his eyes in the commotion. "Let me look at your hand, it's turning rather—"

"No!" Luke flicked his hand out of the professor's grasp. "Er, no thank you, professor. It's quite alright—just a little bump."

"Don't be shy, Luke." The professor caught the boy's wrist and pulled him closer in a display of strength Luke didn't know he even possessed. "These scorch marks say otherwise."

"It's just soot," Luke protested, trying to pull away. "I hit the top of the fireplace, it would be ridiculous to think that it wouldn't be—"

"Does this hurt?" Layton pressed gently on the blackened area.

"No, it doesn't. See? I told you that—"

"How about here?"

Luke let out another torrent of expletives before managing to bite his tongue. "S-stop that."

"Can you move your fingers? It doesn't seem as though you've broken anything, but we can't rule out—"

"Stop that," Luke repeated, his tone becoming more serious. "I don't need your help."

"That's fine," the professor replied. "You see, I'm doing this more for me than you. Come, let's run it under the tap for a few minutes. Are you sure you haven't been burned?" Layton put an arm across the student's back, forcibly escorting him to the small kitchenette the cabin provided.

"You're _what_?" Luke tried once more to squirm away. Again, he was unsuccessful.

Layton said nothing for a while, opting instead to turn on the tap and hold Luke's hand under the steady stream of water. "I am doing this for myself. Forgive my selfishness, Luke, but I can't help but feel guilt for allowing such harm to fall upon you. You _are_ my number one apprentice, after all."

Luke looked away. "Whatever are you talking about, professor? You let no such thing—"

"Don't lie to me, Luke." The professor shook his head. "You were never very good at lying. Or perhaps you were—but not to me. I know when you aren't telling the truth."

"Your observation skills are getting rusty, then," Luke replied coldly.

"You see?" The professor sighed. "You're getting defensive. A true gentleman accepts—"

"Enough of your bullshit!" Luke snapped. "I don't need you to—I don't need you to—I don't need you!" He attempted escape once more, but Layton pulled him closer.

"Luke." The professor's tone was darker. "You need to trust me."

"I tried that before!" Luke replied. "Look where it got me!"

"And look where you _are now_," Layton said. "Calm yourself and we'll talk. I'll make you some tea and—"

"I don't want tea! It's stupid!" Luke knew his arguments were becoming more childish, but he couldn't seem to stop.

"I will make you some tea and we will work things out." The professor narrowed his eyes. This was an _order_. The professor _never_ ordered people about. Even Luke felt his will slipping away. He relented.

"I…I don't promise anything," Luke said slowly. "But…I will do what I can."

"Good boy." The professor embraced him lightly, rubbing Luke's back gently. "Just do your best. As long as you do, the result doesn't have to be perfect. I'll be happy."

Luke gripped the professor's jacket tightly, stifling a sob. "I'm…I'm sorry, professor. I…I didn't mean to…I didn't mean to say any of those things, they just…_came out_ and-"

"I understand," Layton replied placidly. "Just sit down and we'll have a hot drink and talk. A true gentleman resolves his conflicts with words."

"Yes, professor," Luke said, finally breaking free of the embrace and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry. A true gentleman doesn't cry. You told me that, remember?" He tried to laugh, but his voice was broken and shaky.

The professor frowned slightly. "I believe I did say that, but I was incorrect."

"What?"

"A true gentleman never cries…unless it is necessary. And in this case, my boy, it seems it was a necessity."


	8. Chapter 8

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Part 7-**

Luke stared numbly into his tea, his reflection staring swimmingly back at him. Layton sat on a diagonal from him, watching the boy closely. Luke wished he wouldn't. He didn't want to see the professor with that expression. He hated that expression.

Luke bit his lip, unsure of what to do next. He could make a bolt for the door, but something told him that in all his seriousness, the professor would catch him. Even if he had to _tackle_ him, he would catch him. There was no escape that way.

What if he knocked over the tea and feigned a burn? Would that get him out of this awful situation? How could he knock it over realistically? The professor was watching too closely. He wasn't sure if he could do it realistically. Though, the tea was still too hot to drink. Even if it was an act, the pain would be real. That would _make it_ realistic. It wouldn't matter if it was on purpose or not at that point. It would be real _enough_.

Perhaps he could just change the subject. He could pick any subject. Baseball. Puzzles. Homework. _How are your lectures going, professor?_ or maybe, _Have you met anyone special lately?_ The trouble with this plan was, of course, that there _was_ no subject to change from. How can you switch topics when there _is no_ topic? Wouldn't that just be starting a conversation?

All sorts of options swirled around in Luke's head, a rapid thought conundrum pounding against his skull. _Make it stop_, Luke thought. _Make it stop_.

The professor made it stop. "Luke?"

Luke looked up, startled. "Yes? What? Sorry? Did you say something?"

"You've been rather…_distracted_ since you returned," the professor said. "You've been alternately cold, depressed, hysterical and friendly. You pull away from me and berate me, yet you cry out and cling to me."

In all his wit, Luke had no idea how to respond. "Y-yes."

"I just want to know _why_." The professor sipped his tea, wincing. "Ah. It's still rather hot. I would wait if I were you."

Luke dropped his gaze again. "I…I can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's too hard."

"Nothing is too difficult for my number one apprentice. You've proven that to me time and time again. How is this any different?"

"It is! It's—it's very different."

"How so?"

"All those puzzles, those adventures—those were…I could _do_ those. Those had _answers_."

"Every puzzle has an answer. Again, I ask you—how is this any different?"

"I…I don't know." He hung his head. "Professor…please, stop this. It—it hurts."

"I know, Luke. Think of it as disinfecting a wound. The pain is required before the healing."

"That's a bad comparison. Not all disinfectants hurt."

"Really?" The professor raised his eyebrows. "Pity…all the kinds I've tried have. Are you sure?" Luke said nothing. The professor cleared his throat. "Er, but I fear I digress. Talk to me. It doesn't have to be anything serious—not yet, at any rate. But I need you to be able to talk to me." He chuckled. "If you wish, you may insult me for a while longer. That seemed to come quickly to your tongue."

"I—I didn't mean to—I—" Luke stammered.

The professor held up a hand. "I know. I tried to make light of the situation. I shouldn't have. Please, though. Speak to me."

"Yes, professor." Luke struggled to find words. "I-it was difficult after I moved. My mother, as you know, had died the year before… Father didn't take it well. He was okay when I was with you, but…I think I reminded him far too much of her. We never had a good relationship, really—I'm sure you knew that as well. But…well…it was too much for him."

"The marks on your body…did he cause those?"

"N-no!" Luke exclaimed quickly. "No, he…not intentionally. A few times he came back from the bar, drunk, and… it wasn't his fault. He didn't attack me or anything, I promise you that. I just…got underfoot, I suppose. He didn't beat me. I don't think it even ever occurred to him."

Layton studied his face carefully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, professor. I'm not lying. You knew him. He had a temper, but he would never resort to violence. Not…not physical violence."

"He yelled at you?"

Luke paused. "Yes. Sometimes. It hurt him to look at me. It was like looking at my mum, I guess. We tried to stay away from each other from the most part."

"You didn't morn his death, did you? When you mentioned it, you sounded…relieved."

"Avoiding your own parent—isn't that a difficult way to live? I sounded relieved because I was." Luke ran his index finger along the lip of the teacup. "I knew he didn't want me, but…he didn't _not_ want me, either. I reminded him of her, which he hated, but he didn't want to _lose me_. That would mean losing _her_." Luke took a shaky breath, then chuckled. "It seems pathetic, really. I don't know why I get so upset, but I do."

Layton reached over and touched Luke's face, brushing his hair from his eyes. "I suppose I never noticed it, but you do resemble her."

"I know. I don't really remember her face, but I saw the pictures he hoarded."

"Please, continue." Layton withdrew his hand, taking another sip of tea.

"After a while, I couldn't stand it any longer. I didn't want to be ignored or yelled at. I wanted him to…_love_ me, I suppose. I did my best in my studies. I thought maybe if I was the perfect son, he'd want me again. Want me for _me_, not for some ridiculous reminder of my mother."

"I see. I'm beginning to understand your behaviour these last couple of weeks."

Luke flinched. "Yes."

"Continue."

"After a while, though, he sent me to an all boys' boarding school. I suppose he couldn't look at me any longer." Luke finally drank some of his tea, soothed a little by its warmth. "Things didn't go so smoothly there, I'm afraid. The others didn't take very kindly to my behaviour."

"Behaviour?"

"Ever the academic, I suppose." Luke laughed bitterly. "I admit, I was probably a little antisocial. Can you blame me? I was probably rather rude to them at times as well. I learned to feign confidence in an attempt to keep them away. I didn't want to be picked on due to shyness, as I had in the past."

"The cold demeanour you displayed before—is that where it came from?"

"Quite possibly. It's become a bit of a habit, really. I can't control myself. Isn't that great? If you lie about something enough, it eventually becomes the truth."

The professor frowned. "It isn't the truth, my boy. I know it isn't. You aren't like this—not really."

"I'm sorry, professor. I'm afraid it is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Part 9—**

The couch was rather musty from its lengthy stay in the cabin. It wasn't all that warm to sit on, nor was it made of a very comfortable fabric. Yet, when the professor and Luke sat side by side to watch the fire, it seemed _right_. Its purpose finally recognized, the chesterfield seemed to be doing everything in its power to make the little room cosier.

"Professor," Luke said at last.

"Yes, Luke?" Layton leaned forward and set his teacup back on the coffee table.

"I know…that you're trying, professor. I know you are. But…but I don't think I can go back to who I was before. There is no magic key—no magic _puzzle piece_ that will change everything. This is who I am now."

"I know, my boy." Layton watched the dancing flame. "As much as you believe it to be so, I am actually _not_ trying to change you."

"You…what?"

"It is foolish to think you can change someone—to think that you _should_ change them." The professor shook his head. "I am only trying to understand you, my boy. I can't change the past, but I _can_ change the future."

Hesitantly, Luke rested his head on the professor's shoulder. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my number one apprentice, after all."

"You just said that to make me happy. You don't have to lie anymore."

"I'm not lying." The professor frowned, looking down at his student. "You really were—_are_—my ace apprentice."

"I don't believe you."

Suddenly, the professor started laughing, quickly looking away. "S-sorry, my boy."

"What's so funny?" Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Well," the professor chuckled, "it's just that…you reminded me of the last conversation we had before you left. I'm quite sure this is exactly what we argued about. It made me think that you really _haven't_ changed as much as we seem to think you have."

Luke flushed. "Ridiculous."

The professor stared at the fire for a while longer. "Let's go for a stroll."

"_Now_? It's nearly midnight."

"I know. Indulge an old man in his fantasy a while longer."

"It's pitch black out. We could slip down a hill and no one would find us!"

"A true gentleman never falls down ice slopes." The professor stood, taking his travelling jacket from the back of a chair and pulling it on.

"That's not logical _at all_!" Luke protested. "It doesn't matter if you're a gentleman or—"

"It was a joke, Luke." The professor wrapped his scarf about his throat. "Come, now, get dressed."

"You've gotten more impulsive in the time I've been away," Luke said as he reluctantly pulled his jacket on. "A true gentleman acts his age, professor."

"A true gentleman also knows to appreciate whimsy," the professor retorted. "I have the torch. Shall we?"

"Only one torch?" Luke replied as the stepped out the door. "This venture seems risky enough as it is—you're only going to bring one light?"

"Stay close if you're scared, then." The professor chuckled. "You used to be afraid of the dark, weren't you? Are you still?"

"I was not. I am not."

"I see." The professor shut the door and locked it securely, then stepped from the porch onto the snowy gravel path. "So, then, you must be clinging to my arm for other reasons?"

"Obviously. You have the torch."

"Have you been eating properly? You seem to be suffering night blindness."

"Shut up."

The professor merely smiled, walking down the gently sloping hill. The air was chill, but there was no wind. Luke rubbed his hands together. The cold made his skin crack, dry and uncomfortable.

"The scenery is wonderful," Layton remarked. "A true gentleman pays attention to the beauty around him. Remember that, Luke." The professor blew on his hands, trembling clouds of breath hanging visible in the air. "I remember when you were scared of this."

"Of what?"

"Vapour. You used to think your soul was trying to leave through your mouth, so you would try to stop breathing on cold days. More than a few times, I was worried you would pass out…"

"I don't remember that."

"You don't need to." The professor held the torch high, sending the beam of light far down the forested path. "I will do it for you."

"Professor…please, stop."

"Walking?" The professor turned. "Am I going too fast?"

"Just…stop." Luke took hold of the back of the professor's jacket, leaning into him. "These petty remembrances, this struggle to find a topic, the way you say you don't pity me when, really, you do…it all hurts."

The professor stood still, waiting for Luke to calm down. "How shall I approach this? They may be petty remembrances for you, but they are my treasured memory. I struggle to find a topic because I want to reconnect. I say I don't pity you because I don't—I sympathize. I can't know what you've been through. No human can experience something the same way, Luke. I can't empathize with you, but I can feel your pain. It is a different pain, but…it is still pain." He turned, patting Luke on the head. "It's been hard for you. You've been through a long, unhappy period. However, it doesn't need to stay this way. You _can_ be happy now. I'll help you—_we_'ll help you. Flora is concerned, too, you know."

"So you talk about me behind my back? Funny, professor, I thought gentleman didn't partake in that sort of thing."

"We did nothing like that, Luke. You know, the distance you've put between yourself and everyone else isn't that unnoticeable. It's impossible to ignore, really. She cares about you, too."

At last, Luke succumbed. "I understand. I'll do my best to stop worrying you. _Both_ of you. If you help me, I'm sure…I'll get better. We'll go on new adventures, all together, like we used to."

"As long as you're happy, we'll do anything."

"But, professor…there's something I want to do. Will you help me?"

"Anything, my boy. Just name it."

Luke smiled slightly. "Wonderful."


	10. Chapter 10  End

**Luke Triton and the Great Farewell –Finale—**

"Are you sure about this, Luke?" The professor looked down at the boy, concerned.

"I am certain." Luke nodded, steeling himself.

"We could always wait for a later time, if you wish to deliberate a while longer…"

"No, professor. It has to be now."

"I see. Well…is there any sort of…ceremony…you'd like?"

"No. It's fine like this." Luke sighed. "Ready?"

"Yes."

"Here's to not being arrested."

"Wait—_arrested_?"

"Cheers." Luke tossed the match into the stream of gasoline.

"You never said anything about getting _arrested_, Luke. Are you sure this is _safe_?"

"Oh, yes." Luke nodded. "I worked out all the calculations ages ago. The fire won't touch the other houses, I made sure of that. It's confined to this property." He paused. "I suggest we move back a bit, however."

"Quite right, my boy." The professor adjusted his hat nervously. "Did you double check the—"

"My calculations are always accurate, professor." Luke smiled. "As you always say, 'every puzzle has an answer'."

"Are you really sure this is what you want? It seems rather…_excessive_."

"I own the property now. It is my decision to do with it what I will." He chuckled. "I opted for a fresh start."

"Is this _legal_? You mentioned getting arrested."

"I'm sure it's fine, as long as we don't try to cash in on the insurance." Luke shrugged.

"_You didn't even check into it?_" Layton stared wildly at his student, who merely smiled innocently back at him. "Goodness, Luke. You'll be the end of me."

"We'll see about that," Luke replied. "I'm afraid you still have quite a few years left with me first, however."

They watched the flames curl around the house, devouring the empty building. Long after the last embers had burned out, they stood at the now vacant lot.

"Content?" Layton asked, brushing stray ashes from his clothes.

"Very." Luke regarded the charred remains with deep satisfaction. "A very fitting end to this place, I believe."

"You could have just sold the property."

"No, it had to be like this. Now I just have to burn down the boarding school and—"

"Luke! I tolerated your destruction when it was your own house, but really…! Arson has its limits!"

"It was a joke, professor."

Layton groaned. "It's been so long, I had forgotten you were a master of deadpan humour."

"I'm pretty certain that in the past, it wasn't intentional humour," Luke replied. "I was a child, after all…"

"Even so. It will take me a while to differentiate between the two. Give me a month."

"I suppose I will have to work harder, then." Luke tapped his lip thoughtfully, mimicking the professor's thinking stance. "It would be a shame to allow you such an easy victory…"

"How cruel. You've become quite the sadist."

Luke grinned. "You have no idea, professor."

"I sincerely hope that was another joke."

"See? You're already catching on. I will have to try harder."

"I look forward to it, my boy."

"As do I, professor."

It was the end of an era of suffering…

…and the beginning of a new era of adventure.


End file.
